Conspiracy Theorists and Huntresses Who Love Them
by Lord Yellowtail
Summary: Huntress thought more than half the League were idiots for not realizing how lucky they were to have Q among them. Maybe, with his latest discovery, that would change. QuestionHuntress


AN: Again, a challenge prompt, this time requesting a Q/Huntress scene. I own nothing. All feedback welcome and appreciated. Thanks to Kodra for some brainstorming and beta-reading. Enjoy.

The Watchtower cafeteria fell silent as Huntress strode in, Q practically skipping along next to her. Booster muted all the wall-mounted televisions. For several long moments sixteen of Earth's so-called greatest heroes just stood there gawking at them—or rather, Q—with expressions ranging from outright shock and knock-me-over-with-a-feather bewilderment from the Flash to undisguised respect from Shining Knight and Vigilante.

As Q, seemingly oblivious to the attention he was getting (which was impossible, being that he was Q), strode over to one of the vending machines, Helena couldn't help relishing in everyone looking at her lover with something other than contempt and scorn for once. Vic liked to pretend the strange looks and muttered insults that followed him everywhere on the Watchtower didn't effect him, but even if he hadn't admitted just the opposite to her as they lay in the dark of her apartment one night, she would have known better.

He pushed harder and did more with less than almost anyone else in the League, and she knew he was just as smart as Batman and brave as Superman, even if almost no one else could look past his eccentric personality and see it. Even after he'd tried to kill Luthor to stave off an apocalypse he thought was destined to come about so long as the bald bastard was alive and withstood torture for almost a week in an effort to protect the whole ungrateful bunch of them. Months later, he still woke up screaming more often than she liked to think about and she spent hours rubbing his back and trying to sooth him back to sleep while she stared at the purple and yellow and red electrical burn scars spread across his broad back like a modernist painting from hell.

But no. Almost none of them had acknowledged just how much he had been willing to sacrifice for them, writing a whole thing off as an ill-advised glory-hound mission at best, and a sign of an unstable apophenic mind at worst. She could count on two hands the number of Leaguers who realized he had been willing to die to protect them. In an organization of more than fifty, that was pretty fucking pathetic.

_That's enough, Helena_, she chided herself. _Maybe today will be enough to make them realize he's not as nuts as they think._ She was ashamed to say she had thought most of his theories were crazy for a while, but never once had she discounted his intelligence. It was the difference between being skeptical and being insulting, as far as she was concerned.

She looked around at the collection of costumed heroes watching Q with new, impressed gazes, and hoped just maybe she'd be able to raise her opinion of most of them in the near future.

As Q returned with her coffee and two bags of M&M's (one to eat and one Q had said he needed to "perform an experiment" on – she had so far not worked up the nerve to ask for details), she took his hand as they began to walk out. "Come on, baby doll," she purred, the tilt of his head telling her he was grinning behind that faceless mask, "we've got a drug deal to interrupt and some heads to bust."

"Dinner afterwards?" he asked in the lilting voice that always left her head feeling just a bit fuzzy if she wasn't careful.

"You got somewhere in mind?" she shot back, smirking at him.

"Hmm," he brought a gloved hand to his chin. "Excellent question."

"Dork," she grinned, deciding she wouldn't thwack him on the head for being so corny, just this once.

Arrow and Canary stood near the door, the Fishnet Wonder staring at Q and doing her best goldfish impression. Ollie grinned and threw them a loose two-fingered salute and a hearty "Nice work."

Huntress couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Dinah, but couldn't resist the opportunity to rub it in, just a bit. As they passed under the television she arched up, in all honesty probably giving Queen a better view than was safe and jammed the volume up as they left the room, the soft strains of a GNN anchorwoman's bemused voice now following after them.

"_And in other news—and we're not making this up, folks—the FBI, acting on evidence collected by Question of the Justice League, today arrested promoter Dirk "Thumper" Mansly on charges of illegally funneling over 100 million dollars of revenue from several of the so-called boy bands he manages and other, as yet unannounced sources, to the coffers of politicians and lobbyists opposing the Kane-Kirby Bill, which would, among other things, ban any form of government superhuman registration, enact special protections for superpowered children in state custody, and more closely regulate medical experimentation involving those with special abilities. The legislation has been hailed as a modern civil rights act, and the President has vowed to sign it into law if it makes it out of Congress, which seems all but assured as the opposition collapses amidst corruption investigations…"_

Helena let her gaze slide down Q's body and caught a flash of orange between blue pant leg and black shoe, and smiled.


End file.
